sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Free to Join) Roleplay: Welcome to Utopia.
(Note: Bumping this up to continue it.) ''' Overview: This is a roleplay inspired by the Bioshock series, in this story your character has recently been sent by normal migration or otherwise to a lunar colony on Mobius's moon (they rebuilt it after SA2) called 'Utopia'. Utopia is a socialistic like city governed by a man simply known as 'Ivan' and is known to be a technological and scientific wounder. However all is not as it seems in Utopia and it's tampering with science to play god could lead to disastrous consequences. (Free to Join!) Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (Host) *Shiv the Wolf *RedRush3999 *Vitomikespersonality *XxDuskstarxX Involved Characters *Ivan Bradanska (Founder of Utopia and brilliant scientist and engineer.) *Alex Demos III (Shiv the Wolf) *Komerl The Hedgezoid' *Matt the time-wolf (vito) *Hugh the wolf (vito) *Raven the Panther (XxDuskstarxX) *Ivan (Jaredthefox92) *Dr.Ophelia Daniel (Jaredthefox92) *Big Brothers (Jaredthefox92) Rules: #Standard roleplaying etiquette applies. #'No Chaos Emeralds or chaos powers '(Instead you can gain powers through 'Pandora' and maintain your character's powers with 'Ambrosia') #You don't start off with powers, your characters must start of powerless. Their DNA must be altered with Pandora and then to use their powers constantly they will need Ambrosia. #Violence and insanity will come from over splicing on Ambrosia. #Your powers you gain are limited by the amount of Ambrosia you have. (Once you gain it you have a set number of uses before you have to find or purchase more Ambrosia.) #At the start Ivan owns the city. (Though he could be overthrown if anyone is succesful enough) #'Your character can die. ''' # '''You are allowed to either make a new character for this roleplay or adapt a previously made characters. '''However they can't have any supernatural abilities prior to coming to Utopia that would make balance issues with the other characters. #You are allowed to swear. Story: The lunar citie's dome was illuminated brightly as the sun's glimming rays struck it's large and domed shaped outer exosphere. Constantly through that terrestrial day space ferrying vessels were moving to and from Mobius carrying passengers not only from Mobius, but moving and hauling freight, supplies, oxygen, and even food from the cities several outlying biospheres into Utopia as the massive transformation process was underway. Komerl was in one of the vessels going to Utopia. He often wonders about this 'Pandora' as heard in rumors by fellow Mobians as a 'source of powerful gifts' and 'Ambrosia' the 'maintainer of the given gifts' as he's heard. But he would like to experience what it would be like to see if these rumors are true. In another vessel, the one near the end of the vessels, a figure rocked back and forth in a ball, near a few crates filled with food. It seemed to be frightened, although in reality, it was actually excited of what was to come. It thought that it could start over in Utopia, instead of having to face the struggle of every day life back home, where she used to be. Although she wasn't clear with what "Ambrosia" or "Pandora" was, she still felt confident. Hugh was in the same vessel as Komerl, Hugh stared at his arm. "Can't wait to get used to this damn metal arm." Hugh said. Category:Roleplays